


Will You M--

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire Chief Alec, Firefighter Simon, Firefighters, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Simon goes to his boyfriend's house after work, expecting a burning candle setting off the fire alarm...again. Instead, Simon finds a path of candles waiting for him, a message taped to their bottom.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: SHBingo





	Will You M--

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonelygrl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/gifts).



> This is written for the Shadowhunterbingo, prompt: Firefighter AU  
> Also written for Blaire <3 I hope you enjoy! :D

“Lewis!” Simon’s captain calls and he follows the voice, finding Alec sitting behind his desk. 

“Yes, Sir?”

Alec looks up, nodding at Simon. “I just got a call from Jace’s apartment.” Simon’s heart picks up speed, dread flooding his belly. “It’s just a complaint about his fire alarm. There’s no smoke or anything so he probably just left a candle on or something. Do you mind stopping there on your way home?”

With the worry soothed, Simon smiles. “Of course, Sir. Consider it done.”

“Oh, and Simon?” Alec says as Simon gets up to leave. Simon turns back, his head tilted. “I’m happy for you. Take tomorrow off.”

“I’m sorry, Sir?”

“You’ll understand later. Now get out of here. Make sure my idiot of a brother didn’t  _ actually _ set his house on fire.”

Simon shakes his head with an amused snort as he leaves. As Simon drives towards Jace’s apartment, he can’t help but feel nostalgic. About a year ago, this is exactly how Simon had met Jace. He’d left a candle lit for too long and it had gotten too hot, starting a small fire. Simon’s firehouse had been called and he’d been the one to go in and stop the fire. After that, Jace had flirted until Simon had reluctantly given him his phone number. It was weird at first, dating his fire captain’s brother, but they made it work. 

Simon parks in his usual spot when he’s visiting Jace, his brows wrinkling when he finds a candle waiting for him? He gets out, picking up the candle and looking it over. “What the hell?”

Simon turns the candle over in his hands, smiling when he finds a letter written on the bottom. As he steps up to the door, he finds another and turning it over, finds another letter. Simon smiles so wide his cheeks hurts as he follows the path of candles left out for him. 

He gets up the stairs when his breathing stops. His arms are full of candles and his heart is beating against his ribs. ‘W-I-L-L Y-O-U M’ “Oh my god,” he whispers to himself, his palms suddenly sweaty. He thinks about the little velvet box he has hidden in his sock drawer. Did Jace really beat him to the punch?

The next letter he picks up is ‘O’ and now Simon’s thoroughly confused. 

When he gets to Jace’s door, he doesn’t even have to knock because Jace is there, holding up a key, a hopeful smile on his face. “So?”

Simon lets out a huff and rolls his eyes as he walks into the apartment. He drops his armful of candles onto the couch before rounding on his boyfriend and pulling him into his arms. “Oh my god! Don’t fucking make me worry like that, you asshole,” Jace says with a laugh, hugging him back. “I thought you were gonna say no!”

“I had to put down the outrageous amount of candles I was holding, idiot.” Then he pulls back, placing a kiss on Jace’s cheek. “Of course I’m saying yes. I love you.”

Jace’s face breaks out into a wide smile. “I love you, too. And now I’ll never have to buy candles again. We can have a romantic night in.”

“I only wish I had-” Simon’s mouth snaps closed, his eyes widening. “I mean. Nothing. This is perfect.” 

Jace rolls his eyes. “I know exactly what you wish you had,” he says gently, taking Simon’s face between his palms. 

“You do?”

Jace nods. His hands move down to play with Simon’s suspenders, always loving when Simon comes from duty. “And the answer is yes.”

Simon feels like his heart might literally burst with how happy he is. He pulls Jace into a kiss, this time less sweet and more heated. Jace lets out a happy laugh, both of them grinning too wide to actually kiss properly but they don’t care. This is perfect. Simon’s moving in and they’re engaged. 

“By the way,” Simon says with a wide smile after they’ve made their way to  _ their _ bedroom, both laying in bed sweaty and sated. “Alec told me to take tomorrow off.”

Jace rolls over, resting his hand on Simon’s chest. “He might have known I was planning this.”

Simon tilts his head. “I think he gave me his blessing?”

Jace wrinkles his nose. “Gross.” They both laugh before diving back in for kisses. 


End file.
